Shimondai Island: Tis' the Season for Bonding and Breaking
by GuardianCookie
Summary: Need to go to a resort to bond with other guilds? Shimondai Island is the place to go! Going here with rival guilds may include the following side-effects: Useless fighting, entertaining drama, cheesy romance, very-to-not funny humor, etc. Reading the following warning puts you in the situation of "You have been warned." First-fic...Kind of.


Well...lets see...it's been years since I wrote a story, especially for fanfiction and that was on a different account. So, technically this is my first story...well, not really but yea. This is the introduction of course, might be a bit rushed and a tad bit boring, but every story has a beginning whether it be interesting or not. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to their rightful owners. The only thing that I own are the story's plot and the characters created to help continue it.**

* * *

_The guild mark. The unique symbol that shows your loyalty, pride, and love for your guild and guildmates. But some relationships may be strained between those who bear the mark from a different guild..._

* * *

_In a mansion built on an isolated island located miles away from Fiore..._

"Excuse me boss, the invitations you ordered are ready to be delivered." A man said as he bowed towards his boss, who was sitting behind a dark wooden computer desk.

"Excellent. Now, please, give one to each messenger and send them out to the guilds. I would like my entertainment to start as soon as possible."

"As you wish sir." With that, the man turned around and took his leave.

* * *

_Magnolia, a beautiful town that is home to the famous mage guild, Fairy Tail. It is here, that one of the invitations will be delivered._

It is a bright beautiful day; the sun is shining in the middle of the sky indicating that the day is halfway over.

A cloaked man in his early twenties stood right outside a three-story building. From what he could tell, the building was recently constructed. The two upper floors had battlements on top of them, the roof had a Western look, and large torches were lined up on the battlements. Hanging from the highest floor, is a large banner that has the guild's insignia.

"So, this is the guild of Fairy Tail" the cloaked man said. Then he started to walk towards the entrance. Pushing the doors open, he sees chairs flying, tables breaking, and people crashing.

Avoiding any incoming objects, he casually walked towards the bar where he spotted a white-haired maiden having a conversation with a light-green haired man.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but where is the master of this guild? I have...an urgent message for him."

"You can find him inside his office on the second floor" the female bartender answered with a smile.

"Thank you" Thus he proceeded to his destination.

* * *

"Ahhrrrggg! Couldn't we just walk there?"

"No Natsu, master said we needed to be there in two days and the fastest way to get to the other side of Fiore is by train" a scarlet-haired mage said.

"It's ok Natsu-nii, I can cast Troia on you during the ride."

Facing the young wind-dragon slayer, Natsu said "Thank you, Wendy."

Having to arrive at the train station a little early, Team Natsu took the spare time to discuss their newly assigned mission. "This mission is very important. Master chose us to represent Fairy Tail in strengthening our relationships with other legal guilds." Turning to a certain fire mage and ice mage, Erza said "So I expect both of you to behave, understand?"

Hugging each other with fear, both said "Aye!"

Now a blonde celestial mage spoke up "But Erza, master said this mission will last for a month. What exactly will we be doing that takes a month to do?"

"I don't know Lucy. But that is the mission and we will not back down until it is done."

"It does seem odd to have this mission last for a month. We're only meeting with other guilds." Gray said.

"And we're doing it at a resort too. What do you think about that Carla?" Wendy asked, facing her white exceed.

"I think a month is too long just to "strengthen our relationships" with other guilds."

"I don't care how long it takes, we're going to a resort and that means they got food. Right Happy?" Natsu said.

"Aye Sir!"

Suddenly an announcement was heard and Team Natsu went to board their train, with the exception of Natsu who was forcefully dragged into the train.

* * *

A day and some hours passed by until the train that Team Natsu rode on stopped at Trethal Port, the town just a bit southwest of their destination. It's a small town located near the ocean; it has a few shops here and there; the rest of the buildings are houses. The buildings were made of bricks that were painted either white or a light-tan color. Going through the town was the main road that goes out towards the sea leading to the docks. Going to the left from the docks is the white sandy beach and going to the right led to a sandy trail that takes any followers to the mission's first meeting point.

Team Natsu continued on with their walking, passing by the shops and their occupants until something or rather someone caught their attention.

Standing in front of a perfume store staring at the products inside, was a tall rabbit costume. Once it turned around, it's guild mark could be seen on its body. Blue Pegasus.

"If that's there, where's Ichiya and the others?" Lucy asked.

"Ah, Erza! Your perfume smells wonderful as always!"

Turning around, the scarlet re-equip mage sees an orange-haired man attempting to invade her personal space and get another whiff of her perfume.

Erza's reflexes cause her to land an uppercut on Ichiya, launching him 50 feet into the air. Course, most things that go up, must come down, and Ichiya was no exception. Crashing into the ground, Ichiya created a nice 10 feet crater. This made his fellow members gather around and see if he was ok.

"Let's get going" Erza said, walking away from the scene.

"I thought we're suppose to be "bonding", not "breaking" each other" Lucy said.

Arriving at the rendezvous point, Team Natsu sees four other groups from different guilds. The one that has the two-dragon slayers, Sabertooth, stood closer to where Fairy Tail is. Shouts of "wild" were heard from Quatro Cerberus, who stood halfway between the distance of Fairy Tail and the docks. Near the water on the left side of the docks, stood Jura Neekis, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, and five other guild members of Lamia Scale. Finally, on the right side of the docks stood the all-female guild, Mermaid Heel.

All of a sudden, a puff of white smoke appeared on the entrance to the docks. Within the smoke was a young man who was in his early twenties. He wore a black vest over his white, long-sleeve, collared, dress shirt. A black tie was neatly tucked between the two pieces of clothing. He had black slacks and black polished dress shoes. The man's short dark green hair seemed to be gelled up in spikes near the top.

After speculating the area, he said "There's still one guild missing..."

"We are here!" Three and a bunny came running into the area while carrying an unconscious Ichiya above their heads.

The sight brought a smile to the man's lips. "Perfect timing! It seems that we are all here...and that would mean your guild masters all agreed to this bonding event, yes?"

Receiving nods from the mages, he continued on, "Good! Now for an introduction, my name is Kenji Shugotenshi, a bartender at Shimondai Island and your current guide for the evening. For our transportation to the island...hehe, just stay where you are and don't move an inch." Finishing off his speech, Kenji raised his hands and clapped once. Underneath the mages, a bright white magic circle appeared, surrounding and blinding them in the light...

* * *

**Yep...reading this, I'm a bit rusty in writing fanfiction. I guess I'm looking for beta readers...or is there a function for that...nevermind I'll somehow find it.**

**I do apologize if it's a boring, I'm sure I can make it interesting in the next chapters. I mean it should be interesting, especially since there's rival guilds on the same island, right?**

**Ah, well...that's the end of this post-authors note. Please review! It made me happy years ago and I'm sure it'll make me happy now. :)**


End file.
